It is known that one of the problems associated with the use of boots, in particular during motorcycle races, is that of overheating of the foot enclosed inside the boot, this representing a major problem for the user.
More generally, the problem of foot ventilation has been the subject of numerous studies and many solutions are known where holes are provided mainly in the tread of the boot, with special arrangements to prevent the entry of water in the event of rain.
Other solutions are also known, for example in the case of boots for in-line skates, where the shoe upper is provided with ventilation openings which are protected by air-permeable material (for example in the form of a fine mesh) so that, during use of the shoe, the air which enters through these ventilation openings or windows passes over the front part of the foot.